Barracuda
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: Taehyung belum sadar betapa dia mencintai keindahan renang hingga dia mencintai Jungkook. NEW FF. VKOOK. BL. YAOI. V(top). Jungkook(bottom). DLDR. RNR


Fanfic Yaoi Perdana

V-Kook Perdana

Adaptasi dari serial produksi Australia dengan judul yang sama, dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan kebutuhan V dan Jungkook dalam cerita abal ini

Saya cuma punya otak dan laptop plus tangan buat mengetik, selebihnya saya cuma minjem. Publish ini aja minjem akun Suni Mozaa, jadi, btw, makasih kkk

Dedicated for you, and all VKook Shipper

.

Kim Taehyung (Top)

Jeon Jungkook (Bottom)

Other Supporting Casts

Romance, Yaoi, Friendship, Adaptation

Rate T to M

Chaptered

Don't like, don't read, don't bash

Hepi reading dan salam kenal

.

Official Wife of Kim Nam Joon

.

.

.

.

Barracuda, chapter one

.

.

.

.

SH Academy adalah sekolah terbesar di Ilsan, dimana siswa dari klub renangnya adalah yang terbanyak memenangi kejuaraan nasional hingga ke level internasional—kejuaraan renang tahunan antar SMA, olimpiade akuatik, olimpiade musim dingin. Begitu prestisius, sampai-sampai menteri olahraga Korea Selatan yang menjadi ketua dewan kehormatan sekolah, dan menjadikan SH Academy sebagai sekolah percontohan nasional di atas School of Performance and Arts Seoul. Sekolahnya calon atlet renang masa depan Korea Selatan, yang memiliki peluang lebih besar untuk mengharumkan nama negara.

Tapi, Kim Taehyung tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Tidak pada renang, lebih-lebih pada SH Academy serta kemungkinan pindah kesana dan mengenakan jas almamater kebanggaan hitam-hitam khasnya. Taehyung sangat baik-baik saja dengan sekolahnya yang sekarang, sekolah umum. Jauh lebih dekat rumah, dekat dengan minimarket tempat kerja paruh waktunya, dan lebih bebas dari kemungkinan ada seorang guru olahraga meneriaki dan memintanya untuk mencapai lima puluh tiga detik saat mencoba jarak seratus meter gaya bebas.

Lagi-lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali, dengan tidak acuh Taehyung meremas brosur dan surat undangan khusus yang SH Academy kirimkan menjadi bola-bola lalu mencampakkannya ke tempat sampah.

Taehyung menutup kotak suratnya, merapatkan jaket lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dengan gulungan koran, sekotak besar susu langganan dan beberapa surat tagihan. Karena masih terlalu pagi, memang belum ada anggota keluarganya yang bangun. Tidak, untuk setengah jam ke depan. Taehyung memutuskan duduk di kursi makan, memisahkan gulungan koran untuk ibunya, meminum langsung dari kotak besar susu lalu memeriksa satu-persatu surat-surat tersebut.

Tagihan air, tagihan listrik, tagihan telepon, peringatan terakhir tagihan televisi prabayar, surat penolakan beasiswa dari Universitas, surat penolakan pinjaman. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan perasaan frustasi. Kehidupannya memang tidak pernah mudah dari satu hari ke hari lainnya. Ayahnya hanya seorang supir truk barang antar kota. Penghasilannya selalu tetap bahkan sering berkurang, sementara nilai kebutuhan semakin naik dengan tiga orang anak yang semakin besar. Tapi, ayahnya terlalu apatis, terlalu pasrah dan menerima, sehingga di mata Taehyung ayahnya itu tidak mau berusaha lebih lagi. _Well_ , keadaannya memang jadi terlihat tidak akan pernah membaik. Kalau Taehyung tidak bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket, mungkin dia tidak bisa bersekolah sekarang.

"Kau bangun lebih awal lagi."

Sedikit tersentak, Taehyung menoleh ke arah ibunya yang baru saja keluar kamar. Sosoknya ramping, penampilannya sederhana, dan wajahnya tetap secantik saat masih muda dulu walaupun sekarang sudah digerogoti usia dan lebih banyak lelahnya.

"Hai, bu. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

"Masih memikirkan tawaran beasiswa dari sekolah terkenal itu?"

"Tidak, kok." Taehyung melipat semua surat-surat dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop. "Apanya yang harus dipikirkan lagi? Aku sudah menolak mereka tempo hari."

Ibu Taehyung mengambil kotak susu, lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas untuk dia sodorkan pada putra tertuanya tersebut. "Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang jangan minum langsung dari wadahnya?"

Taehyung memperhatikan ibunya memasukkan kotak susu ke dalam kulkas tua mereka, lalu mulai sibuk dengan _Kimchi_ sisa semalam yang dipanasi.

"Aku akan mengambil gajiku sepulang sekolah. Ibu bisa memakainya untuk membayar tagihan listrik. Lampu harus tetap menyala supaya Sujeong dan Sungjae bisa tetap belajar saat malam."

"Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang, huh? Kau simpan saja gajimu untuk dipakai saat kuliah nanti."

"Beasiswaku ditolak Yonsei. Sungkyungkwan dan KAIST juga sudah menolaknya. Tahun depan mungkin aku tidak akan kuliah sama sekali dimanapun."

"Jangan langsung merasa putus asa dulu, Taehyung-ah. Kita bisa mencari cara supaya kau tetap melanjutkan pendidikanmu."

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, walaupun ibunya tidak bisa melihatnya. Bagi Taehyung, dengan sudut pandang dari situasi saat ini, tidak ada cara apapun yang lain.

"Permintaan pinjaman ibu juga ditolak."

Ibu Taehyung mematung.

Wanita paruh baya itu memang membelakanginya, tapi Taehyung tahu bagaimana raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan terukir di wajahnya yang berkeriput dan lelah itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau tidak kuliah. Bahkan, mungkin aku bisa berhenti saja sekarang."

"Bukannya kau harus memeriksa kembali tugas replika planet Mars-mu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah?!" Ibu Taehyung mematikan kompor, dan menaruh Kimchi ke dalam mangkuk besar. "Dan bangunkan adik-adikmu, tolong. Mereka juga harus segera bersiap-siap."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang.

Dia tahu ibunya pasti akan selalu mengakhiri pembicaraan kalau dia sudah mulai menyinggung lagi soal berhenti sekolah dan fokus bekerja saja untuk membantu membayar uang sekolah kedua adiknya, Sujeong dan Sungjae. Ibunya bahkan sampai sekarang masih tidak menerima keputusannya untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Taehyung tahu, bagi ibunya, semua anak adalah tanggung jawab orang tua, dan mereka tidak boleh memikirkan bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang hanya harus dilakukan oleh orang tua saja, apalagi sampai harus mengorbankan kehidupan sendiri. Tapi, Taehyung ingin ibunya tahu dan melihat, kalau dia sudah besar sekarang. Taehyung adalah seorang laki-laki, dan dia sudah bisa bertanggungjawab. Kehidupan Taehyung tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kehidupan kedua adiknya.

Dia bisa dikorbankan.

"Taehyung-ah…"

Taehyung berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sujeong dan menoleh.

Ekspresi wajah ibunya sebagian besar tidak tertebak, sebagian kecilnya adalah gusar.

"Mungkin… Kali ini kau harus benar-benar mempertimbangkan penawaran beasiswa dari sekolah terkenal itu."

.

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, tolong buka bab tujuh pada buku paket kalian, pokok bahasan Perang : Eropa dan Benua Pasifik, halaman 215."

Kim Taehyung membuka bab pokok bahasan yang dimaksud pada halaman 215 buku paket di hadapannya, lalu menghela napas pelan dan memalingkan wajah melihat keluar jendela, sementara guru sejarah menuliskan besar-besar _Perang : Eropa dan Benua Pasifik_ di papan.

Dari lantai tiga gedung kelasnya tersebut, lapangan sepakbola yang penuh debu terbang itu bisa terlihat secara jelas seluruhnya. Sekelompok anak kelas satu yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan dalam satu barisan, sekelompok lainnya yang sedang melakukan oper bola berpasangan, kelompok siswi yang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan sambil bergosip, termasuk seorang idiot yang duduk sendiri di dekat tiang gawang sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan ujung kaus olahraga sekolah.

" _Jus ad bellum_." Guru sejarah bicara lagi. "Paragraf kedua. Itu adalah frase yang kalian mungkin pernah dengar dalam berita. Ada yang bisa menjawab apa artinya itu?"

Dia, si idiot itu, Taehyung lagi-lagi merasa kesal saat melihatnya.

Perhatian Taehyung lalu tertarik pada sosok guru bimbingan konseling sekolah yang tampak memasuki lapangan, melintasi para siswa dan menuju tiang gawang.

 _Si idiot itu sedang kena masalah_. Pikir Taehyung datar.

"Tuan Kim?" Panggil guru sejarah.

"Ya?" Taehyung menoleh.

" _Jus ad bellum._ " Ulang si guru dengan sedikit kesal karena Taehyung tidak memperhatikan. "Tahu apa artinya itu?"

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan tampak sosok guru olahraga sekolah masuk.

Ngomong-ngomong, Taehyung memang ingat tidak melihatnya di lapangan sepakbola tadi.

"Kim Taehyung?" Panggil guru olahraga.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan.

Guru olahraga beralih sebentar pada guru sejarah. "Aku ada perlu dengan Kim Taehyung."

Ada apa?

"Mungkin kau mau disuruh menguras kolam renang karena sudah menolak SH Academy." Bisik Kim Minjae si sebelahnya, sengaja terdengar sarkastik.

Taehyung melirik Minjae dengan kening berkerut tipis.

"Ayo." Itu saja kata guru olahraga pada Taehyung, lalu dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kelas.

Taehyung kembali memalingkan wajah melihat keluar jendela.

Si idiot itu sudah tidak ada disana, di lapangan sepakbola. Pasti sudah pergi dengan guru bimbingan konseling. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

"Tuan Kim?" Kali ini guru sejarah yang kembali memanggilnya.

Taehyung menoleh lagi, sedetik kemudian sadar urusan apa yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu kelas yang masih terbuka itu.

 _Guru olahraga_.

"Uh, ya."

Masih dengan ragu-ragu, Taehyung mengemasi buku-bukunya lalu menyusul guru olahraga yang menunggunya di tangga koridor.

"Ada apa?"

"Sedikit masalah. Kepala Sekolah ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kepala Sekolah?

Masalah plus Kepala Sekolah tidak pernah berkonotasi baik. Rasanya seperti Taehyung baru saja makan sesuatu yang salah saat sarapan tadi. Mungkin itu adalah susu kotak yang dia minum, atau biji wijen yang dia taburkan pada _Kimchi_ nya. Ibunya sudah bilang dia tidak boleh pakai biji wijen lagi, karena dia terlalu boros menaburkannya di piring, dan dia tidak mau dengar.

Sedikit masalah, atau masalah _tamat kau, Kim Taehyung_?

Guru olahraga dan Taehyung kemudian berhenti di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dulunya merupakan sepasang pintu kayu berukir logo dan moto sekolah, lalu pada tahun ajaran baru ini diganti menjadi sepasang pintu kaca dengan gagang besi seperti yang ada di mal-mal. Kepala Sekolah ingin ruang kerjanya itu tampak tembus pandang, menyiratkan pribadinya yang—katanya—ramah, terbuka dan mengundang siapa saja untuk masuk.

Tapi, perubahan itu tidak ada gunanya saat para siswa masih saja merasa ketakutan berdiri di depan sana. Para siswa yang bermasalah. Seperti—mungkin—Taehyung, sekarang. Tapi, Taehyung tidak takut, hanya merasa…enggan. Hidupnya sudah banyak bermasalah disana-sini, dan sekarang Kepala Sekolah ingin menambahinya, Taehyung tidak begitu peduli.

"Apapun yang Kepala Sekolah katakan padamu di dalam sana," Guru olahraga membuka mulut. "Percayalah kalau itu semua untuk kebaikanmu dan kau, seharusnya, mengikutinya, Kim Taehyung."

 _Apapun_? Memangnya Kepala Sekolah mau bilang apa padanya soal kebaikan untuk dirinya?

Guru olahraga membukakan daun pintu, dan memberi isyarat Taehyung untuk segera masuk ke dalam dengan menepuk-nepuk mantap bahu pemuda itu. Taehyung menurut saja, menikmati deretan pigura piagam penghargaan di dinding dalam perjalanannya menuju ke kursi panas di seberang meja.

"Kau sudah datang." Kepala Sekolah Park menurunkan buku yang dia baca dan tersenyum formal pada Taehyung. "Silahkan duduk."

Taehyung lagi-lagi menurut saja, melepas ransel dan menempatkan bokongnya di atas kursi panas yang sudah dia perhatikan tersebut. _Empuk juga_. Mungkin Taehyung atau siapapun tidak akan sadar kalau bokongnya kebakaran sampai dia melihat asap.

"Lee Minhyuk sudah bilang ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu, kan?"

Lee Minhyuk, si guru olahraga.

"Ya."

Kepala Sekolah Park menghela napas pelan. "Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Sepertinya ini memang masalah _tamat kau, Kim Taehyung_.

"Apa?"

"Dengan terpaksa, aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini."

"Tapi, kenapa?" Taehyung bahkan tidak terdengar emosional, dia hanya sekedar bertanya karena ingin tahu.

Kalau nanti ibunya tanya kenapa, Taehyung tidak mungkin bilang tidak tahu. Kepalanya bisa kena jitakan.

Kepala Sekolah menghela napas sekali lagi, tampak serius. "Karena kau harus pindah ke SH Academy."

Oh, sial.

"Soal itu lagi?"

"Dengar, Kim Taehyung, ini perintah langsung dari Menteri Olahraga."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau."

"Ini bukan posisimu untuk memilih kau mau atau tidak. Seperti kataku, ini perintah."

"Menteri Olahraga tidak berhak atas diriku, atau apapun yang harus aku lakukan."

"Tapi kau berbakat!" Sergah Kepala Sekolah tidak sabar. "Kau… Semua orang menginginkanmu sekarang, dan itu satu hal besar yang sangat serius. Mereka bisa membantumu menuju kesuksesan perubah hidup. Kau tidak perlu bekerja paruh waktu lagi. kau bisa membuat ibumu bangga, Kim Taehyung. Kau bisa membuatku bangga, sekolah ini bangga. Kau harus memakai otakmu sekarang untuk memikirkan peluang-peluang apa yang bisa kau raih di masa depan, dengan bantuan orang-orang penting itu di sekelilingmu."

"Ini lucu sekali. Aku bahkan tidak suka berenang, tapi aku sampai harus menolak SH Academy lima kali."

"Dan kau berenang juga pada akhirnya."

"Sudah kubilang yang itu adalah kesalahan."

"Tolong, jangan jadikan ini penolakan yang keenam. Karena jika kau melakukannya, kau tidak akan jadi siswa dimanapun. Aku, dan semua orang bergantung padamu, Kim Taehyung. Kau punya jalan besar untuk menjadi pahlawan bagi negaramu sendiri. Kami berharap kau mau mengambilnya."

Menteri Olahraga salah orang. Seharusnya mereka mengincar Jeon Jungkook. Dia adalah target sebenarnya. Dia perenang nasional, popular, terlatih sejak kecil, dan dia kompetitif. Dia akan jauh lebih menguntungkan SH ketimbang Taehyung yang berada disana, di dalam kolam renang mewah mereka. Taehyung bisa saja menenggelamkan diri.

"Aku…" Taehyung menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya, Kepala Sekolah Park."

"Kim Taehyung, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Taehyung menunggu.

"Apa yang ibumu katakan mengenai tawaran dari SH ini?"

 _Mungkin… Kali ini kau harus benar-benar mempertimbangkan penawaran beasiswa dari sekolah terkenal itu_.

Ibunya akhirnya sama saja seperti Kepala Sekolah Park, ataupun semua orang.

"Apa yang dia katakan saat kau menolaknya lima kali?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah Park lagi. "Apa dia diam saja, atau dia mengatakan sesuatu secara spesifik?"

Taehyung berdiri sambil kembali memakai ranselnya, merasa tidak perlu berada lebih lama lagi disana. "Aku menghargai semua dukungan dan dorongan ini, tapi jawabanku tetap sama. Tidak."

"Setidaknya," Kepala Sekolah Park ikut berdiri, berusaha bersikap lebih lembut dan membujuk. "Kau bisa pikir-pikirkan lagi dengan lebih mendalam, lebih meluas, pikirkan keuntungan dan kerugiannya, dan kau bisa berikan jawaban akhirmu padaku besok pagi."

Apanya juga yang harus dipikirkan lagi? Taehyung tidak bisa mengerti kenapa para orang dewasa tidak bisa menerima jika dia menolak mereka semua.

"Tolonglah. Setelah itu, aku dan SH Academy berjanji akan benar-benar berhenti mengganggumu."

Untuk yang terakhir kali.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang, kalah. "Baiklah. Aku akan…mencoba memikirkannya lagi."

Kepala Sekolah Park mengangguk puas, dan Taehyung segera berbalik meninggalkan ruang kerja tersebut secepat yang dia bisa tanpa perlu mendengar basa-basi lanjutan _terima kasih, Taehyung-ah_ lagi yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Hari ini sudah cukup, dan semoga besok cepat tiba supaya Taehyung benar-benar bisa mengakhirinya untuk sekali dan selamanya.

Tiba di luar, langkah Taehyung sontak terhenti karena dia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Taehyung tahu orang itu pasti sudah ada disana sedari tadi dan sedang menungguinya, karena itu adalah _dia_. Si siswa dengan kaus olahraga yang dia perhatikan dari jendela ruang kelasnya tadi, yang ternyata celananya kumal kena debu seperti sepasang kaus kaki dan sepatu olahraga biru-biru yang dia kenakan.

Si idiot, Jeon Jungkook.

 _Sial_.

Taehyung bahkan segera melangkahkan kaki dengan lebih cepat lagi, berdoa Jungkook tidak sempat melihatnya, atau setidaknya dia berhasil melewati pemuda itu dengan selamat sampai ke kelas. Taehyung tidak mau berurusan dengan Jeon Jungkook lagi. Jangan pernah.

"Hei…" Jeon Jungkook berhasil menarik ransel Taehyung.

Menggertakkan gigi menahan marah, Taehyung berbalik dan berusaha tampak jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding yang sebenarnya. "Lepaskan aku."

"Aku minta maaf…" Ujar Jungkook pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau sampai Menteri Olahraga turun tangan sendiri."

Taehyung tidak peduli kalau Jungkook bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya atau tidak dengan wajah menyedihkannya itu. " _Well_ , kau memang tidak perlu tahu, karena hidupmu masih baik-baik saja tanpa ada sekelompok orang ambisius yang bilang kau harus mau berenang di kolam yang lebih besar atau kau tidak akan jadi apa-apa sama sekali."

Jungkook terkejut dan semakin merasa bersalah. "Kepala Sekolah Park akan mengeluarkanmu?"

"Dia memang _sudah_ melakukannya. Kau puas sekarang? Menjauhlah dariku, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook menggeleng membela diri. Dia tidak suka semua kalimat sinis yang selalu Taehyung lontarkan padanya. Kenapa pemuda yang bertubuh lebih tinggi—dengan ego yang setinggi badannya—itu tidak bisa menerima kalau dia hanya sedang berusaha untuk bersikap baik? Dan, menebus kesalahannya.

"Terimalah tawaran dari SH Academy."

"Oh, kau bukan siapa-siapa yang berpengaruh dalam hidupku dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba ikut campur juga?"

"Semua orang juga pasti akan ikut campur kalau kau begitu bodoh dengan kepala yang keras begini."

Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Bodoh, katamu? Kepalaku baik-baik saja. Lepaskan tasku, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu."

"SH menawarkan beasiswa penuh sampai ke universitas. Kau bisa tinggal di asrama berfasilitas lengkap. Mereka bahkan memberikan tunjangan bulanan untuk keluarga siswa—"

Taehyung langsung menarik kerah kaus olahraga Jungkook dengan kasar. "Kau jangan pernah menyinggung keadaan keluargaku dengan cara seperti itu lagi, Jeon Jungkook. Kalau kau tidak mengacau dengan pura-pura sakit saat kompetisi regional bulan lalu, aku tidak akan perlu menggantikan posisimu dan hidupku akan masih baik-baik saja."

"Aku…" Jungkook bernapas dengan hati-hati. "Mereka mau aku pindah ke SH juga."

"Kau?"

"Ya. Mereka mau kita menjadi satu tim."

Taehyung langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya, lalu menepis tangan Jeon Jungkook dari ranselnya. Emosi belum mau surut dari sepasang mata tajamnya yang mengagumkan.

Jungkook tahu apa yang Taehyung pikirkan soal itu menjadi satu tim tersebut. Taehyung membencinya. Detik berikutnya Jungkook ingin buka mulut, Taehyung sudah menunjukkan punggungnya sambil dengan cepat menjauh dari apapun yang mau Jungkook katakan lagi.

Bagi Taehyung, semuanya adalah omong kosong. Bagi Jungkook, dia tidak boleh berhenti di depan ruang kepala sekolah itu saja.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung selesai melipat pola _papercraft_ miniatur Piramida Giza yang rumit milik adik keduanya, Sujeong, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Nih."

"Trims, _Oppa_." Sujeong masih serius memberi perekat pada miniatur _sphinx_ yang sudah jadi lebih dulu.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, mengacak-acak ringan rambut Sujeong.

Ibu Taehyung meletakkan dua gelas susu dan sepiring biskuit di sebelah miniatur Piramida, lalu duduk di hadapan kedua anaknya tersebut. "Sudah jam lima. Bukannya kau harus masuk kerja?"

"Sedikit lagi aku berangkat."

"Kau yakin bocah itu bukan temanmu?"

 _Bocah_. Taehyung mendengus geli. "Dia masih ada di depan pintu, ya?"

"Sejak dua jam yang lalu. Yakin dia bukan temanmu, nak?"

 _Tahan juga si idiot_. "Bukan. Biarkan saja dia. Salahnya sendiri sudah nekat kemari."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi, sih?" Ibu Taehyung sungguhan cemas. "Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan orang lain seperti ini, karena tidak ada yang pernah mengajarimu begitu. Dia sepertinya anak baik-baik. Biarkan ibu membukakan pintu untuknya, ya?"

Dengan malas, Taehyung menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu depan rumahnya yang bisa terlihat langsung dari arah meja makan. Rumahnya kecil, jadi sesederhana itu. "Jangan." Cegah Taehyung datar. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau bicara dengannya."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Dia…" Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Dia Jeon Jungkook."

Ibunya tahu siapa _itu_ , sama seperti nyaris semua orang di Ilsan.

"Kau lebih-lebih tidak boleh mengabaikannya seperti ini. Dia capek-capek kemari untuk meminta maaf."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi, Jeon Jungkook peduli." Sanggah ibunya. "Karena dia memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

"Tidak. Dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Dia kemari untuk meminta maaf, untuk menebus kesalahannya, supaya dirinya bisa merasa lebih baik. Dia egois."

"Kata-katamu sudah keterlaluan, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung menggeleng tidak terima. Dia berdiri mengambil jaket dan kunci rantai sepeda, dengan terpaksa memutuskan harus mengambil pintu depan sebagai satu-satunya akses keluar.

"Jeon Jungkook pasti punya alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa ikut kompetisi regional bulan lalu." Ibu Taehyung menyusul putranya itu ke ruang tamu.

 _Alasan omong-kosong_. Taehyung merasa ibunya selalu terlalu baik pada orang lain, sampai lupa untuk membela anak sendiri. Taehyung senang dia tidak mewarisi DNA yang itu. "Aku pergi dulu." Lalu, Taehyung menutup pintu rumah di belakangnya.

Jeon Jungkook tampak begitu lega melihat Kim Taehyung akhirnya keluar, meskipun pemuda itu kembali mengabaikannya dengan langsung menggiring sepeda ke trotoar. Tampak begitu tinggi dan kejam seperti biasanya, setiap saat Taehyung melihat Jungkook. Tapi, Jungkook yakin kali ini Taehyung mau mendengarkannya, karena Taehyung bisa saja langsung mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin, tapi tidak dia lakukan.

Trotoar perumahan kelas menengah itu asri dan rimbun,

Jadi, bagaimana Jungkook mulai membuka pembicaraan ini?

"Kau bisa naik sepeda?" Jungkook bertanya dan langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri sebagai seseorang yang bodoh. Wajar saja kalau Kim Taehyung menganggapnya idiot. Bicara dengan benar saja susah. "Maksudku, bukan itu yang mau aku katakan. Kau selalu naik sepeda ke minimarket."

Taehyung melirik Jungkook datar.

Duh, salah ngomong lagi.

Jungkook menggigit bibir. Wajahnya merah karena malu. "Kau selesai jam berapa? Aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, jadi beruntung aku bisa mengikutimu hari ini. Haha. Aku, aku mau tanya soal _Dunkirk_ , tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kau eh, suka nonton atau tidak. Aku tidak suka _Dunkirk_ , t-tapi aku suka nonton. Itu hobiku. Di sela-sela berenang." _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_. "Aku menyebut soal, uh, berenang. Kau pasti marah lagi. Aku membuatmu marah, a-aku minta maaf. Berenang itu terlalu sensitif untuk dibahas, dan aku bahkan baru saja menyebut kata itu. Lagi."

Taehyung melirik lagi.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, mengomel dalam hati untuk mengendalikan diri. "Oke, ini memalukan… Dengar, Kim Taehyung, mungkin, kalau kau bisa tampak sedikit…tidak mengintimidasi, aku mungkin bisa mengucapkan sesuatu dengan benar."

Taehyung ikut menghela napas panjang. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
